movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler and Bunnie's Wedding
sonic the hedgehog satam season 2 episode 2 part 1sonic the hedgehog satam season 2 episode 2 part 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nEAQBg_Ihc&t 4:31 (Bunnie gets ready for surgery) Dexter: Ready, Bunnie? Bunnie: Yes, I am. Dexter: Hope my un-robotic machine works. Johnny Bravo: It might. We'll see. (Stephen cross his finger) (as Sandy think) Dexter: Activate. (it activates) (ZAP!) (CRACKLE!) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoa. (POP!) (SHOCK! MAGIC!) (BOOM! POOF!) Voice: Project complete. Courage: Voila. Stephen Squirrelsky: Bunnie. You okay? Sandy: Say something. Dexter: How you feel? Bunnie: Oh, my, gosh! Look at this! Ah, yes! My body is back to normal! (Later, Phone rings) Tyler: Hello? Dexter: Hello Tyler. Your love is now her normal self again. Tyler: What? Dexter: We've transformed her from her robot form to her normal rabbit form. Tyler: (gasps) Call you back. Dexter: Okay. With pleasure. (Tyler hangs up) (for the moment) Ryan: What's the matter, Tyler? Tyler: I've got some wonderful news for you to hear. Ian: Bunnie got her normal body back. Didn't she? Tyler: Yes. She did. And is back to normal. Alvin: And that means... Tyler: She's Bunnie Rabbit again. Ryan: So Marriage? Tyler: Maybe. If that's good. We'll see. (Back with Stephen) (and Sandy) Bunnie: My body is finally back, Now me and Tyler can be married. PPGs: Yay! Narrator: The next day... (It was a lovely day at Oakley Park) (which was seen) (A lot of squirrels entered) (and arrived) Squirrel: My eyes are seeing that squirrels are over the park? Squirrel: Yeah. Eddy: Bunnie Rabbit is being wed. Squirrel: Oooh. Wonderful. Who the boy she choose? Ed: Nothing at all. Just one of the Fluffers Bros. Rocky Squirrel: No way! Actually one of the Fluffers Bros. is Tyler! Bullwinkle J. Moose: Correct, Rocky. (POOF) (like magic) (Title was messed up) (and fixed) Tyler and Bunnie's Wedding (the scene continues) (Song begins) (as we sing) Rocky Squirrel: There's a party here in Squirrelsville, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Bunnie and Tyler are gonna have a weddin' There's a party here in Squirrelsville, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Bullwinkle: You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty. Blossom: A turban that's unraveling just won't do Bubbles: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Buttercup: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Ed: There's a party here in the town, so I'm goin' to paint the town Eddy: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! Edd: Tyler's gettin' married and it's gonna be a wedding of the century Elroy: Tyler's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Walter: You've heard of your safari bar mitzvahs. Krypto: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Brainy: But none of them compare to what this Toothy: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Petunia: There's a party here in the town and it's got us all aglow Vender: If a peasant could've come so far, Maybe I could do it Timothy Q. Mouse: Sure, there's nothing to it! Eilonwy: There's a party here in Agrabah, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Taran: And now we take you down to the palace, where everyone has celebrated all night long Gurgi: Without Lionel and all of his malice, Everybody's happy! Fflewdurr: What could possibly go wrong? Kankers: There's a party here in Squirrelsville And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Red Guy: While they're all munching caviar, create a small disturbance; I'll sneak up from behind. Skippy: There's a party here in Squirrelsville And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Slappy: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Johnny Bravo: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Nicky: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours Luna: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too Winter: There's a party right here in town, yes a filling of the room Cuddles: But there's something missing.. Giggles: Where is the groom? Narrator: Meanwhile... (Bunnie hums) (a tune) Bunnie: I'm Bunnie Rabbit and I'm Tyler's love interest. I was once a robot and it ain't that really hard, I'm charge back to my normal self and I like it that way, Cause it's now for my wedding day. I'm Bunnie Rabbit and I'm Tyler's love interest. Start with this, They say "Yes, Bunnie.", Help me with that and they said "Yes, Bunnie.", I'll propose to Tyler and he'll say "I will, Bunnie.", We're getting married and they say "Okay, Bunnie.". That's why I sing this song, Cause brides are never wrong. Yes, That's why I sing this song, Cause brides are never wrong. Tra-la-la-la. All: They say, do this. You say, yes, with pleasure. Do that. They say, yes, with pleasure. Give me this. They say, yes, your pleasure. Bring me that. They say, yes, with pleasure. No. No. (hums more) (Then with Tyler who looks around) (feeling confused) Tyler: Hmm... (scratches his head) Ryan: Tyler? Ian: Hi Tyler. Alvin: What's up? Tyler: Oh hi guys. Rocky Squirrel: Hello? Someone's gonna be late for his own wedding. Tyler: Well, I'll be on time, for there's something that should be shown. Rocky: I got you. It's a special party, Tyler. Tyler: Well, this is for the wedding. (Pulls out Excalibur) (from nearby) Ryan: Oh. Ian: So that's why. Alvin: Well, That's a good sword. Really old. Ian: From the histories. Tyler: It was Arthur's. Ryan: Since he got in from The Sword in the Stone and used it in Monty Python. Rocky Squirrel: Oh. Didn't notice that. Bullwinkle: Since 1963 and 1975. Or 1974, I guess. Tyler: Yes. (Gasps) Bunnie almost stayed as a robot form then this wouldn't come. But it came true. Ian: Piece of cake. (Song continues) Tyler: There's a party here in Squirrelsville And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Bunnie: There's a party here in the city, and I can't believe it's true. After all this waiting, here we are. We'll finally get to say 'I do' Tyler: I never ever had a real family. Bunnie: I never ever had a real true friend Both: Someone who could just understand me. Courage: Hey, come on Tyler, this mush has got to end! Rocky Squirrel: There's a party here in Squirrelsville And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! Cow: Tyler's gettin' married and it's gonna be the wedding of the century. Chicken: Amazing how Tyler could have come so far! Bullwinkle: They're finally getting married. Jiminy: They're finally getting married! Rowdy Ruff Boys: They're finally getting married! Timothy Q. Mouse: Look at all these presents! Bunnie: We're finally getting married. Roo: They're finally getting married. Tyler: I'm finally getting married! All: They're finally getting married at the party of the town! Eds: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me PPGs: To the party inside the town! Danny Danbul: The party's going on now! Gotta party! Gotta party! Help me! I can't stop myself. Somebody rub the lamp! Somebody rub the lamp! Ow, You know I feel it! (gasps) That's enough. Olie Polie Bear: Piece of cake. Narrator: Meanwhile... https://drive.google.com/open?id=1M2j44w4ObL-ExK83XpzqP_hLXCsa826- (with the gangsters) Eliza: Now we can be day and fancy free. Bazooka: Come around. Come around. Keep it going round. Eliza: We will be as happy as can be. Bull: You and me, you and me, and you and me. Eliza: After this, We'll do as we pleased. Bull: With some vintage food and some cups of water. All: And we'll live the life, Just you and me. Bazooka: This'll be fun. Eliza: Whoo. Dim: Hello guys. Bazooka: Sir. Eliza: Greetings! Hello! Congratulations! Bull: It's a wedding day today. Don't you know? Bazooka: Let's be the best guys, boss, okay? (Dim grunts) Dim: Hmph! Bull: Here comes the bride. La-da-da-da. Eliza: Hey, look. I'm a bride, I'm a bride. Bazooka: Oh dear. Bull: Here we go again. (Dim punish them in a private spot) (by smacking and whacking them) Bazooka: Dim, You can't hit a guy with shades on. Right? (BAM!) Bazooka: You can. (BOP!) (News was on) (and playing) Dexter: Breaking news, ladies and gentlemen. Now this is Dexter live. Since we are doing more spoof traveling, I am pleased to present Bunnie and Tyler's wedding. Dee Dee: Came to see this. Dexter: Uh-oh. It's my sister, Dee Dee. The one, who loves Mandark, but loves me very much. Mayor of Townsville: Oh boy. What a special day. Miss Sara Bellum: This'll be delightful. (Dexter was delighted to what he see) (and gasped with joy) Dexter: Well, It's Bellum and the Mayor of Townsville. Don't forget, This broadcast have brought you by Neutron. Be very smart. Professor Utonium: Thanks, Dexter. Pikachu: Pika. Pikachu. Pikachu. (Hey, Come on. Come on.) Eevee: Eevee. Eevee. Eevee. (Come in on. Join in, please.) Eddy: I can see fine back here. Edd: Me too. Ed: So what? Blossom: As can I. Pikachu: Pika. (Come on.) Buttercup: Look. We're looking at fancy stuff and we're sitting them. Bubbles: Oh, the stuff. Things being needed for spoof traveling. Tyler: Am I perfect? Ryan: Yes, You are. Ian: Same here. Alvin: Yes. Fluffers: Yeah. Ryan: They're here. Oh dear! (flees) I'm late. I'm late for a very important date. (goes off) (Ryan blows trumpet) (in alarm) (Wedding starts) (at last) Fierre: What do you know? This is your lucky day. PPGs: Oh. Ian: Oh look, It's a lovely moment. (Bear roars and he push him away) Get that bear outta here. Sorry. Alvin: Not that stupid bear anyway. (We look back) (and gasp) (Bunnie enters) Tyler: Wow. (Bunnie comes in) Ryan: She's lovely. Ian: Not a robot anymore. Alvin: You can say that again. Danny: You don't have to tell me twice. (Manfred looks through his binoculars): Oh drat. It's another wedding. Springbaky: Just as I thought. https://drive.google.com/open?id=15dkUf4QW7vvlIwFrHeBwfZupyfD3yfQT Chimpy: I can't believe it. We've failed to capture the heroes in four film spoof travels. Let's see if we can get more baddies to join and work with us and probably get the heroes in more spoof traveling. (Manfred gets annoyed) (and bops Chimpy) Manfred: STOP REMINDING US!!! Chimpy: We get the point. Can't wait to do so. Tyler: Shall we? Bunnie: We shall. Cat: This is really magical. I won't cry. I won't. Dog: Me neither. It's so beautiful. (They walk forward) (together) (Fierre clears throat) Fierre: So we're gathered here for two love ones. Tyler and Bunnie. CatDog: We know. Fierre: Now, do you, Tyler, take Bunnie, to be your darling wife? (Tyler nods) Fierre: And do you, Bunnie, take Tyler, to be your sweetheart husband? (Bunnie nods) Fierre: I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss each other. (They kiss) (each other) (We cheered and bells ring) (with joy) Ryan: Way to go, Tyler. Ian: You're the best guy we've had since we're doing spoof travel and will always do. (Alvin whistles) Alvin: Yeah. We're so proud of you. That we can even do video game spoofs if we're going to try and get used to them. Danny Danbul: If we do. Olie Polie Bear: Then we'll be proud to do them since some will be made. (Tyler and Bunnie place their wedding rings on each other's fingers) (and hold each other's hands) (Song plays) Danny: Close your eyes, make a wish And blow out the candlelight For tonight is just your night We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night Stanz: Pour the wine, light the fire Girl your wish is my command I submit to your demands I will do anything, Girl you need only ask Cuties: I'll make love to you Like you want me to And I'll hold you tight Baby all through the night I'll make love to you When you want me to And I will not let go 'Till you tell me to Einstein: Girl relax, let's go slow I ain't got nowhere to go I'm just gonna concentrate on you Girl are you ready? It's gonna be a long night Danny: Throw your clothes (Throw your clothes) on the floor. (on the floor) Einstein: I'll make love to you Like you want me to And I'll hold you tight Baby all through the night I'll make love to you When you want me to And I will not let go Till you tell me to Einstein: I made plans to be with you Girl whatever you ask me you know I can do Cuties: I'll make love to you Like you want me to And I'll hold you tight Baby all through the night I'll make love to you When you want me to And I will not let go 'Till you tell me to Stanz: Baby tonight is your night And I will do you right Just make a wish on your night Anything that you ask I will give you the love of your life Cuties: I'll make love to you Like you want me to And I'll hold you tight Baby all through the night I'll make love to you When you want me to And I will not let go 'Till you tell me to Einstein: Yeehaw! All: I'll make love to you Like you want me to And I'll hold you tight Baby all through the night I'll make love to you When you want me to And I will not let go Till you tell me to (SNAPSHOT) (our photo is taken) (Song ends) (and stops) (All sighed) (with relief) Narrator: Later. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1M3ck40O5EwFRquIenkJJuQG_cpjLtMeF (Franklin was on the phone) Franklin: Tyler and Bunnie are married? Better call you back then. (He hangs up) (and breaks everything apart) Elmer: Boss, Stop! Lloyd: He's going to blow! Jose: Calm down. Please. Ronald: Look at him go. Zayne: Ah! Boss, It's no big deal. Really. Elmer: That'll never cure him. (Franklin pants and stop) (to calm down) Narrator: The Next Day. (Jackal looks at the headline) Jackal: Impressive. Most impressive. You really are starting to outsmart us baddies, but we will try to get you guys. (Feisty Badger reads the headlines and growls) Feisty Badger: What?! This is impossible!!! (Claws it) Feisty Badger: You may be smart enough to outsmart me, guys, but I will get you on more spoof traveling, you'll see. (Trevor Sr. looks at the headlines and facepalms himself) Trevor Sr: D'oh! Tyler and Bunnie are married, son! Now how can we get them and the others in spoof traveling? Trevor Jr: Now remain calm, Dad. Trevor Sr: Don't lose your temper. That's what I must do. (Sylvester looks at the headlines) Sylvester: Wow. Very impressive. Good job, Bunnie and Tyler. And good luck on your spoof travels. (Isabella looks at the headlines) Isabella: You did well, Bunnie and Tyler. And remember that you will do more spoof traveling. Tyler: This headline's perfect. Bunnie: Absolutely perfect. Tyler: Marriage was a success. Bunnie: And always will be. (Scene ends) (and closes) (Tyler Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith) Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Weddings